En pleine lumière
by kalid1983
Summary: Et si un démon pouvait ouvrir les yeux d'un ange ? Oh, pas par bonté d'âme, faut pas pousser non plus... *Première tentative (et sans doute dernière) pour faire un "Destiel"*
1. Chapter 1

"Quand on m'a dit qui avait été capturé, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague. Tellement mauvaise que j'ai décidé d'étriper le petit plaisantin pour lui arracher la vérité. Tu veux que je te dise ? Les augures ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Ce n'est plus aussi divertissant qu'autrefois. Ça manque de saveur. Je ne nie pas que la mort d'un démon ne m'ait jamais apporté une quelconque satisfaction, mais les humains savent mourir avec classe. Il n'y a rien de tel que de briser un homme, de voir ses espoirs mourir, de voir s'éteindre la lumière dans ses yeux. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

J'en ai brisé des hommes. J'ai arraché leur humanité, corrompu leurs âmes. Quelque part, ils sont un peu comme mes enfants. Oh, je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Un père ne tue pas ses enfants. C'est vrai. Et si j'avais une conscience, peut-être que cela signifierait quelque chose. La seule que j'ai c'est celle de faire correctement mon boulot. C'est pas toi qui viendras me contredire. Ma science est réputée outre-mondes. Vous en faites tous bon usage. En un sens, vous perpétuez mon héritage. Vous me rendez fier. Vous m'honorez. Alors, qui est l'abomination maintenant ?"

Sa main agrippa les cheveux de l'homme et lui tira la tête en arrière. Ils se défièrent du regard, yeux d'obsidienne contre yeux d'un bleu cristallin, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le détourne.

"J'avoue que tu as du cran. Tu es stupide mais tu as du cran. Mais au fond tu es comme tous les autres. Je trouverai comment te briser. Tu seras ma plus grande œuvre. Oh, tu n'es pas le premier de ton espèce que je rencontre. Loin de là. Bon nombre d'entre vous sont morts de mes mains. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la possibilité de faire plus, j'ai l'occasion de pouvoir m'amuser. Je t'arracherai les réponses. Je t'arracherai les yeux. Je t'arracherai les ailes. Je t'arracherai la grâce. Je t'arracherai le cœur. Je t'arracherai tout ce qui fait de toi un être vivant. Tu préféreras cent fois mourir, mais je t'en empêcherai. Tu voudras la fermer mais je saurai te faire réagir. Parler, hurler, avouer, tout ça n'est qu'une question de sémantique. Une seule chose m'importe, c'est de récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Un élève. Un champion. Un atout. Dean Winchester."

Castiel releva brusquement la tête, quelque peu troublé, la grâce tressaillant. Il fixa le démon, tentant de sonder son esprit et de juger de la véracité de ses propos. En vain. Ses entraves le rendaient aussi hermétique au monde qu'un humain. Il bascula la tête sur le côté tout en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'avais imaginé tout ceci juste pour tes beaux yeux ? Oh mon pauvre petit séraphin, tu aurais préféré ? Intéressant…" (sourire carnassier) "Oh, on va bien s'amuser toi et moi !"

Il lui donna une petite tape sur la joue qui aurait pu paraître amicale si le principal intéressé n'était pas retenu prisonnier. Des chaînes s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles jusqu'à lui en mordre la chair. Mais il ne gémissait pas. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir au démon. Après tout, il était un ange de Notre Seigneur.

Si ces abominations n'avaient pas été aussi lâches, elles auraient déjà goûté de son épée et lui ne souffrirait pas cette humiliation. Mais elles l'avaient pris en traître tout autant qu'elles sont et avaient tôt fait de lui passer le carcan autour du cou. Privé de ses pouvoirs, il avait cru un instant qu'il ne serait qu'un damné de plus. Mais à voir les yeux du démon pétiller, il savait désormais qu'il bénéficierait d'un traitement particulier.

"Mais mettons-nous à l'aise !"

D'un claquement de doigts, les chaînes relâchèrent la pression sur ses membres endoloris et Castiel bascula en avant. Sans la chaîne reliée au carcan, il aurait sans doute fini la tête la première. Pour l'heure il se retrouvait paumes et genoux à terre, une position qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler certaines des créations de Père, sans savoir s'il devait s'en trouver offensé. Un coup sec sur la chaîne et une soudaine sensation d'étranglement eurent tôt fait de répondre à sa question muette.

"J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien céleste…" (tirant sur la chaîne comme sur une laisse)

"Je ne suis pas un chien…" (basculant la tête sur le côté)

"C'est vrai. Tu es bien plus que ça. Un sale clébard. Un oiseau de malheur. Un animal qu'on mène à l'abattoir."

"Je ne…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Un coup de chaîne avait suffi à l'étrangler de nouveau, du moins à rendre sa respiration mal aisée.

"Et un animal, ça ne parle pas. Ça reste à sa place. Ça obéit."

Un simple regard vers l'ange suffit au démon pour comprendre que la soumission n'était pas à l'ordre du jour ; non pas qu'il en doutât.

"Et le vilain toutou va me suivre !"

Castiel s'apprêtait à se relever quand il sentit le carcan lui couper la circulation et la respiration.

"A-t-on jamais vu un chien évoluer sur deux pattes !?"

Mais Castiel n'était pas ange à se laisser abattre et il s'obstinait à garder un tant soit peu de dignité. Qu'importe la douleur. Qu'importe s'il devait en mourir.

"Tu veux te la jouer rebelle ? Pas de problème. Un clébard, ça se mate."

Et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Des coups de fouets. Des coups de bâtons. Des coups de poings. Des coups de pieds. Des coups de griffes. Et sur lui, des ecchymoses, des lacérations. Des plaies à vif. Des bleus à l'âme. Il aurait voulu se montrer toujours aussi défiant, mais son corps ne supportait plus ces agressions. Affaibli, il n'était plus un ange ; à peine un humain. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer la douleur ; elle était partout. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses hurlements. Au diable la dignité ! Il fallait que tout s'arrête. Il voulait que tout s'arrête… Quelques larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue et Castiel se laissa aller tout à la fois honteux et résigné.

"Vous pensez qu'il a compris ?" (lui filant un coup de pied dans les côtes)

"T'as compris la leçon, sale cabot ?"

Quand Castiel fixa le sol et ne pipa mot, le démon arbora un sourire satisfait.

"Bien…"

Il tira sur la laisse improvisée et l'ange se laissa guider, docile, à moitié rampant. Les yeux toujours baissés, il s'imaginait Alastair en train de parader. Lui, Ange du Jeudi, abaissé au rang de vulgaire animal par un démon. Il aurait dû se sentir honteux. Au lieu de ça, il se sentait soulagé. Dangereux que ce faux sentiment de sécurité… Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Une douleur irradia son flanc et le ramena à la réalité. Un crochet venait d'y être planté.

"Même pas capable d'obéir à un ordre simple ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?"

L'ange resta tétanisé par la peur alors qu'Alastair faisait signe à ses acolytes de le maintenir.

"Je ne pensais pas en arriver là, mais puisqu'il faut sévir… Autant que la punition soit mémorable."

Tout n'était que cinéma – qu'importe les actions de Castiel, il en aurait été de même, mais c'était tellement plus drôle de jouer sur la corde de la culpabilité.

Alastair emprisonna ses poignets et ses chevilles dans des fers et le suspendit par les bras à une poutre. Sa respiration se faisait haletante. Privé à nouveau de sa mobilité, il voyait bien que la situation ne tournait pas à son avantage. Et la panique s'installait peu à peu. Encore une émotion nouvelle dont il se serait bien passé.

"Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir, _avicula mea_ …?"

Frappé par l'utilisation du surnom, il ne vit pas la menace.

" _Sine viribus deficere ostende alas extendeque !_ "

Et sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire, Castiel vit ses ailes se déployer dans son dos. Larges. Puissantes. Et elles se trouvaient désormais à la merci des démons. Ses propres hurlements le sortirent de ses pensées. Ses ailes venaient d'être clouées à la poutre, comme crucifiées.

"Maintenant les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !"

Alastair s'ouvrit les veines au-dessus d'une timbale et laissa son sang la remplir à ras bords. Puis il s'approcha doucement de son hôte et d'un geste sec lui arracha une plume. Castiel commençait à se demander s'il lui resterait assez de voix pour hurler.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean fixait Uriel d'un air mi-mauvais mi-moqueur.

"C'est rare de te voir sortir sans ta laisse. Où est ton patron ?" (passant inconsciemment sa main sur la marque que celui-ci lui avait laissé)

"Castiel ? Oh… Il est… Il avait affaire. Il a une petite faiblesse, vois-tu. Il t'aime bien."

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Quand Castiel vit le démon tremper la plume dans le sang tout frais, il sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette punition, ce jeu, qu'importe le nom que ça porterait.

Le démon arracha ce qui restait de sa chemise puis, armé de la plume, il grava quelques mots sur sa peau. Quelques mots qu'il prit plaisir à lui susurrer avant que son sang teinté n'agisse sur son innocente victime.

"Il t'aime…"


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs de ses frères avait déjà perdu la vie durant cette mission. Du temps avait été perdu et Castiel avait peur d'arriver trop tard. Il sut que leur mission avait échoué quand il vit l'Homme Vertueux exercer ses talents sur les âmes damnées. L'homme avait alors regardé les anges sans une once d'émotion. Le Démon, lui, avait vu les anges et avait éclaté de rire. Pour une fois, le Mal avait gagné.

Le cœur lourd, l'âme en peine – s'ils en avaient eu une –, les anges battirent en retraite, épaules affaissées, les ailes tournées vers le sol comme ces chiens qui repartent la queue entre les pattes. Ils s'enfuirent tous cette nuit-là. Abattus. Effrayés. Dans une nuée de plumes noircies par les flammes de l'Enfer. Ils s'étaient battus pour une cause et cette cause était perdue d'avance. Les soldats de Dieu se sentaient trahis par cette misérable créature pour qui ils avaient tout sacrifié et qui n'avait pas fait l'effort de résister. Et maintenant que la mission était avortée, ils n'entendaient pas mourir pour lui.

Cette nuit-là, tous s'enfuirent, tous sauf un. Un esprit rebelle. Aux yeux de tous, il était suicidaire. De son point de vue, il avait juste la Foi. Père lui avait confié une mission et il la mènerait à bien. Coûte que coûte. Quitte à en mourir. Quitte à sauver ce qui restait de l'âme de cet homme. Certes, le lieu ne se prêtait guère à la confiance. L'Enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions mais, un couteau à la main, on avait tout de suite l'air moins crédible. Mais Castiel voyait au-delà des apparences. Il voyait l'homme brisé, l'âme perdue entre son désir de survivre et sa soif de justice. Une étincelle qui brillait dans les Ténèbres. Il avait demandé un signe. Il venait de le trouver. Et comme les bergers jadis suivirent l'Etoile, l'ange se laissa guider par la lumière. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, profitant de l'absence du Démon, il sentit sa grâce tressaillir et la lumière gagner en intensité presque imperceptiblement.

"Dean ? Dean Winchester ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ?"

"Dieu a de grands projets pour toi et Il m'a envoyé pour te sauver."

"Il a pas lu le mémo ? Personne n'échappe à l'Enfer. Toute âme a été réclamée pour une bonne raison. Toute âme est vouée au châtiment éternel pour pénitence."

"Et toi ? Quel crime as-tu commis ?"

"Quel crime n'ai-je pas commis plutôt ! J'vais te la faire courte. J'ai menti ! Volé ! Tué !"

"Peut-être l'as-tu fait parce que tu y étais obligé…"

"Avais-je de bonnes raisons ? Toujours. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit de l'Enfer et de ses bonnes intentions… A chaque fois j'aurais pu agir différemment, mais j'ai choisi le mauvais chemin. J'ai choisi le Mal en mon âme en conscience." (rire amer) "Et tu sais pas le plus beau ? Je ne regrette rien."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu ne penses pas mériter Son pardon ? Parce que tu ne l'as pas fait pour toi ? Tu te trompes d'ennemi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher puisque tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu ne mérites pas d'être ici. Plus maintenant."

"Regarde où j'en suis ! Ce que je suis devenu ! Je fais partie de ce monde désormais."

"L'Enfer t'a corrompu, c'est vrai."

"Ah, tu vois ! Merci pour la proposition, mais au revoir !"

"Il a altéré ta vision des choses. Tu ne vois plus qu'en noir et blanc."

"Pardon ? Je n'sais pas c'qu'il te faut. Je torture des âmes, mec ! D'après Alastair, je serais même son meilleur élève depuis des siècles. Alors oui, excuse-moi de voir tout en noir. Qui sait d'ailleurs si mon regard ne l'est pas déjà."

"Mais tu y as été contraint."

"J'ai cédé à la tentation en échange de mon bien-être. J'ai été lâche. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et vois où j'en suis. Je les ai abandonnés. Je les ai tous trahis."

"Et toi dans tout ça ? Qui prend soin de toi ? Fais-tu si peu de cas de toi-même ?"

Dean détourna le regard dans un silence religieux.

"Je te connais Dean Winchester. Toute ta vie, tu as tout donné pour les autres. Même ta propre vie. Tu as offert le plus grand des sacrifices. Laisse-moi te récompenser en retour."

"Je ne le mérite pas."

"Tu ne chercherais pas à me contredire si c'était vraiment le cas. Père n'accorde pas Sa Grâce au premier venu. J'ai foi en Son Jugement. Et s'Il a foi en toi, alors moi aussi j'ai foi en toi."

"Mais j'ai torturé…"

"Tu n'avais pas le choix. Combien de temps as-tu tenu avant ça ?"

"Je m'étais juré de les protéger."

"Tout n'est pas encore perdu. Viens avec moi ! Notre Seigneur et Père a une mission pour toi. Une mission de la plus haute importance. Un mal approche. Le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger."

"J'y ai pris plaisir… Tu comprends pas ?! J'y ai pris plaisir comme ces monstres, comme celui que je suis devenu."

"L'Enfer altère ton jugement. Laisse-moi te le prouver. Viens avec moi !"

"Alastair dit que lorsqu'on a cédé à l'Enfer, on lui appartient."

"Et toi, le crois-tu ?"

"Qui me dit que tu n'es pas de son côté, que tu n'es pas juste une illusion de plus ?"

"Je ne suis pas une de ces abominations !" (offusqué)

"Alors qui es-tu ?"

"Mon nom est Castiel et je suis un Ange de Notre Seigneur."

Rires.

"Aurais-je dit quelque chose de drôle ?" (la tête basculant sur le côté, perplexe)

"Les anges n'existent pas."

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'as aucun mal à croire aux démons, mais l'existence des anges te semble impossible ?"

"S'ils veillent sur nous, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Ma famille n'a connu que le malheur. Ma mère croyait en vous. Elle en est morte."

"Nous veillons sur votre monde, pas sur chaque humain."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Parce que le monde a besoin de toi."

"C'est ça ton explication ? J'ai tiré le gros lot et ma mère n'a eu que le lot de consolation ? Pourquoi moi et pas elle ? Pourquoi ton Dieu serait allé choisir un looser, pire encore, un damné ? Veut-il mener le Monde à sa perte ? Je n'ai pas su protéger ceux que j'aimais. Vous n'avez pas protégé ceux qui croyaient en vous. En quoi ça ferait une bonne combinaison ?"

"J'ai foi en Sa Parole. J'ai foi en toi. J'aurais cru que cette histoire avec le père Grégory…"

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu cette nuit-là. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un juste retour du karma."

"IL t'envoyait un signe."

"Je n'ai vu aucune aile, aucun halo, aucune auréole cette nuit-là."

"IL te signifiait que tu n'étais pas seul."

"Je n'en vois toujours pas aujourd'hui. Et je ne suis pas homme de foi. Tu t'es trompé de frangin. Le pratiquant… Le croyant… C'est Sammy."

"N'as-tu pas foi en lui ?"

"Si. Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance. C'est mon petit frère."

"Mettrais-tu en doute ses propres croyances? Nierais-tu la possibilité que Dieu puisse avoir répondu à ses prières ?"

"Je…"

"Pourquoi te refuse-tu le droit de croire ? N'as-tu pas de rêves ?"

"Euh mec, ici c'est l'Enfer. Les rêves n'ont pas leur place, ou sinon ce sont des cauchemars."

"Et ne voudrais-tu pas t'en affranchir ?"

"Si mais…"

"Mais…?"

"Ce que j'ai fait ici…"

L'ange lui releva délicatement le menton, mais Dean refusa de le regarder en face.

"Dean… Dean ! Regarde-moi ! Dieu est Amour. Dieu est Pardon. Aurait-il envoyé un de ses enfants pour en sauver un autre s'il avait eu des doutes ?"

Une forte odeur soufrée le prit d'un coup à la gorge. Un démon s'approchait dangereusement et il était puissant. Tout ange qu'il était, Castiel ignorait s'il pourrait en venir à bout, d'autant que sa grâce était affaiblie et qu'il était en territoire hostile.

"Dean. Dean. Dean. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Je m'imaginais beaucoup de choses, mais pactiser avec l'ennemi ?"

Le sang de Dean se glaça dans ses veines et il se recroquevilla malgré lui, honteux.

"Il n'a pas de compte à te rendre !"

"Parce que toi, le misérable oiseau de malheur, tu l'as décidé ?"

"Parce Dieu dans son infinie bonté a choisi de le sauver de la Perdition. Et le Verbe de Dieu est Loi."

"Sa loi ne s'applique pas ici. Dean appartient à l'Enfer. Corps et âme."

Contre toute attente, ce fut Dean qui lui répondit.

"Non !"

"Non ? C'est bien ce que je viens d'entendre ? Misérable petit cloporte, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ! C'est moi qui t'ai tout appris ! Tu ne sais que torturer et tuer. Que crois-tu que tu feras une fois là-haut ?"

Dean se tendit.

"Ne l'écoute pas ! Je sais qui tu es vraiment ! J'ai vu ce que le démon a fait de toi et ce n'est pas un bourreau. Tu es un homme bien, Dean Winchester, un homme aussi bon que vertueux. Tu n'as pas ta place ici en Enfer."

Dean s'approcha de lui alors que l'ange le prenait littéralement sous son aile. Le Démon, sentant qu'il perdait son poulain, se rua vers eux. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Castiel empoigna Dean par l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il lui jeta un rapide regard désolé avant de s'envoler. De rage, Alastair lança plusieurs poignards dans leur direction et vit avec plaisir un certain nombre atteindre leur cible.

Castiel avait été touché, mais il refusait d'y penser de peur de se laisser aller à la douleur et de perdre de vue sa mission. D'ailleurs, sa mission…

"Dean ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" (fronçant les sourcils)

"Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Regarde-toi, tu es blessé. Tu aurais pu t'éviter bien des désagréments en me laissant là-bas."

"On en a déjà parlé Dean Winchester…"

"Dean."

"Hmm ?"

"Appelle-moi juste Dean. J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de me faire botter les fesses par mon père."

Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

"Je ne suis pas ton père."

"T'as tout compris, l'ami !"

"Ami..?"

"C'est une expression."

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si la remarque de l'humain l'enchantait ou le blessait. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser déconcentrer par des considérations… humaines. Surtout que ses blessures se rappelaient douloureusement à son souvenir.

"Ils t'ont pas loupé." (effleurant du doigt une des plaies)

Castiel ne put réprimer un léger frisson et Dean soupira de nouveau.

"Et tout ça c'est ma faute."

"C'est aussi mon choix."

"Mais…"

"Regrettes-tu le sacrifice que tu as fait pour ton frère ?"

"Non !"

"Et bien pour moi c'est pareil."

"Je ne fais pas partie de ta famille. Tu me connais depuis quoi… Un jour ? Une semaine ? et ça y est, tu es prêt à tous les sacrifices ?"

"Je te connais Dean… Nous avons le même Créateur et il vous a créés à son image. J'ai confiance en toi comme j'ai foi en Lui. Je sais… Je sens que j'ai fait le bon choix."

"Ah ouais ?"

"Ton âme n'a jamais été aussi lumineuse depuis qu'elle s'est affranchie de l'Enfer."

Il lui sembla, l'espace d'un instant, que les yeux de Dean brillaient de cette même intensité. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se perdirent l'un dans l'autre… jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sorte Castiel de sa rêverie. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et d'instinct replia ses ailes autour de son précieux colis.

"Ferme les yeux !"

L'ange eut peur que Dean ne proteste, mais à sa grande surprise il se plia volontiers à sa requête. Il sourit. Il avait confiance en lui.

"On a réussi Dean ! Tu es sauvé !"

Une lumière blanche éblouissante les enveloppa tous les deux alors que dans les cieux on entendait la litanie 'Dean Winchester est sauvé !'

"Dean ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Dean ? Tu les entends ? Tu es sauvé !"

Seul le silence lui répondit et Castiel sentit l'inquiétude le gagner, sa grâce s'affoler. Il ne sentait plus l'âme pulser. Il ne sentait plus le souffle de l'homme caresser ses plumes. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il était trop léger. Il était seul. Il était affolé. Il l'avait perdu.

" **DEAN !** "

Un rire machiavélique résonna. Un rire dont il ne connaissait que trop bien le propriétaire…

"Non !"

"Alors, on a fait de beaux rêves, mon mignon ?"

"Non…"

"Tant mieux. Ça ne fait que commencer !"

"Non…"

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Cas ! Cas ! CASTIEL !"

Il était seul. Il le savait. Il était terrifié ! Les ténèbres l'entouraient… l'étouffaient… Il fallait qu'il sorte. Et ses poings rencontraient toujours de la résistance. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Pas assez d'espace. Pas assez d'air. Pitié… Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

"A l'aide ! Aidez-moi ! Au secours ! Cas ! CAS !"

Et il ne cessait de tambouriner. A s'en écorcher la peau. A s'en briser les phalanges. Jusqu'à en mourir. Oui, il allait mourir. Tous ses efforts n'avaient servi qu'à gaspiller son précieux oxygène. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'arrivait plus…

"Non…"

Et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

Dean se réveilla, paniqué, le souffle court et les membres douloureux. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni même s'il avait rêvé. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce lui révéla la présence de son frère et il soupira de soulagement. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Castiel ?

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Le miroir lui renvoya une image qui lui arracha une grimace. Il avait vraiment une tête de déterré. Pâle. Presque livide. Des cernes fleurissant sous ses yeux. Il soupira.

Il se passait de l'eau sur le visage quand il sentit comme une brûlure au niveau de son épaule. Il souleva sa manche et hoqueta de surprise. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, l'empreinte laissée par l'ange semblait enflammée.

"Cas…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre (et que vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain :P ) Ah, si la santé et l'inspiration pouvaient se commander d'un claquement de doigts !... Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire quand même ^^**

* * *

"DEAN !"

La voix céleste s'éleva, impérieuse et puissante, jusqu'à en faire trembler les murs. Mais pas Alastair.

"Où est Dean ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?"

Loin de se laisser impressionner par ce semblant de démonstration de puissance, le démon s'approcha de lui.

"Pour une création de ton Dieu, tu n'es décidément pas une lumière."

Castiel lui lança un regard outré et s'apprêtait à crier au blasphème, mais le démon le coupa dans son élan.

"Sérieusement, tu crois que nous perdrions notre temps avec toi si nous connaissions la réponse à cette question ? Quoique. Il y a toujours matière à s'amuser avec quelqu'un de ton espèce."

Mais Castiel ne semblait pas l'écouter, perdu dans sa réalité, une réalité où il avait perdu… une réalité où Dean s'était volatilisé et où lui n'était pas là pour le protéger.

"Où est Dean ?"

"C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! N'oublie pas à qui tu parles ! N'oublie pas qui est ton maître ! N'oublie pas que je t'ai déjà maté une fois et que je me ferais une joie de recommencer si tu m'en donnes ne serait-ce que l'occasion. Hé, ma générosité me perdra, mais je suis même prêt à te trouver une bonne excuse…" (petit sourire sadique) "Aide-moi à retrouver ton protégé et je saurais me montrer clément."

"Tu me tueras de toute façon."

"Très juste. Disons juste qu'il y a l'art et la manière."

"Et tu me proposes quoi ? Une mort douce et rapide contre une autre lente et douloureuse ?"

"Quel cliché ! Non. Tout ceci est par trop dépassé. Disons plutôt que je te laisse le choix entre mes mains expertes et celles non moins imaginatives de mon élève… C'est un bon deal, non ?"

"Un élève ? Quel élève ? Tu n'as plus eu d'apprenti depuis que Dean…"

"Je vois que tu as saisi l'essentiel." (sourire s'élargissant)

"Dean ne ferait jamais ça. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis son retour de l'Enfer."

"Ne sous-estime pas mon pouvoir de persuasion. Il suffit juste de pousser les bons boutons…"

"Je ne te laisserai pas faire !"

"Mais j'y compte bien, mon mignon, j'y compte bien. En attendant, puisque tu as repris du poil de la bête, laisse-moi te rappeler où est ta place."

"Auprès de mes frères et sœurs, dans ce Paradis que Père a créé et que tu ne pourras jamais fouler." (le regardant droit dans les yeux, plein de défiance)

"Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu rampais devant moi." (agacé)

"Il n'y a pas si longtemps, notre nom faisait trembler l'Enfer."

"Ne te donne pas plus d'importance que tu n'en as vraiment. Seul Lucifer a ce pouvoir et il n'y a pas que l'Enfer qu'il fait trembler."

Un frisson involontaire parcourut Castiel en entendant le nom de son frère déchu.

"Son règne approche, mon petit emplumé." (lui susurrant à l'oreille)

"Non…"

"Allons, tu connais la prophétie. J'ai brisé l'Homme Vertueux et il y a pris du plaisir."

"Il a choisi son camp. Il a choisi de se battre à nos côtés."

"Laisse-moi rire. Dean n'a jamais eu de maître. Toi par contre… D'ailleurs, il va falloir travailler sur le respect de l'autorité. Il semblerait que Dean ait une bien triste influence sur toi."

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Castiel, un sourire que le démon s'empressa de lui faire ravaler.

"Je t'ai déjà cloué les ailes, peut-être devrais-je aussi te clouer le bec. Non pas que je ne veuille pas t'entendre… Tu es juste trop calme pour ton bien. Et moi je veux t'entendre crier, hurler, supplier !… Je veux te prouver que ce Dieu que tu chéris tant n'existe pas, qu'Il t'a abandonné dans mes bras et que personne ne viendra te sauver. Qui sait s'il restera quelque chose à sauver après notre rencontre ?"

"Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, démon."

"J'en ai maté d'autres avant toi, mon angelot. Certaines de mes victimes ne te sont pas aussi inconnues que tu pourrais le penser. J'ai du passif, un bien lourd passif. Mais parmi mes exploits, il en est un qui m'a rendu particulièrement célèbre. Tu vois, ton paternel et moi, c'est une longue histoire. Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ? Peut-être que ça lui faisait remonter de trop mauvais souvenirs. Faut dire qu'Il était amer après ça ! Après tout, j'ai brisé ses rêves de paternité."

"Tu mens !"

"Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Surtout quand je suis à mon avantage. Surtout quand la vérité fait beaucoup plus mal. Mais je te l'accorde, un démon n'a pas besoin de raison pour être cruel. C'est juste jouissif. Je pourrais tout aussi bien chercher à t'embrouiller comme je pourrais te dire la plus stricte vérité. Et tu n'as aucun moyen de le savoir. Machiavélique, pas vrai ? Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? Mettre ma parole en doute encore et encore ? Pauvre petit angelot cloué au sol ! Pauvre petit angelot tombé du nid, abandonné de ses pairs et de son Père."

"Il n'a jamais abandonné Ses enfants."

"Je pourrais te donner des noms."

"Il ne dévoile jamais Son vrai visage, mais je sais qu'Il est toujours là."

"Et il regarde la scène en voyeur, sans jamais intervenir ? Quel père est-ce ?"

"Il nous met à l'épreuve."

"Il vous laisse souffrir. Il te laisse souffrir. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là. Je l'aurais juste cru plus compatissant."

"Nul ne peut juger de la justesse de Ses actes. Les pensées du Très-Haut sont impénétrables et Sa sagesse ne peut être mise en doute."

"Et dans sa grande sagesse et son infinie bonté, ton père a choisi de te mener droit dans mes bras ? Remarque, il n'en est pas à sa première. A croire qu'il cherche à vous sacrifier."

"Jadis, Abraham a été mis à l'épreuve avec Isaac. Il en est ressorti meilleur, plus fort."

"Ta Foi et ton dévouement t'honorent. Dommage qu'ils ne t'apporteront rien. Rien de bon en tout cas."

Le corps de Castiel se raidit presque imperceptiblement.

"Allons, ouvre les yeux, regarde autour de toi, ça ne te rappelle vraiment rien ? Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai apporté quelques modifications à la version originale. De l'habitude naît l'ennui. Et l'ennui n'a jamais fait marcher l'Enfer. L'ennui n'a jamais été mon fort." (petit rictus sadique)

"Tu l'as usé contre Dean, et puis ?"

"Etrange que ce soit ce nom qui te vienne le premier à l'esprit. Crucifixion ne rime pas de manière évidente avec Dean Winchester, même si lui aussi y a goûté lors de son séjour. Un moment d'anthologie, je te l'accorde. Mais non. Pour une fois, ton petit protégé n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Il n'a pas été ma seule fierté. Il n'a pas été mon seul chef-d'œuvre. Tu vois, jadis, j'ai eu le privilège de rencontrer le Fils du Père. Peut-être ai-je attisé la haine du peuple. Peut-être ai-je influencé les prêtres juifs ou même Pilate ce jour-là. Mais l'occasion était trop belle. M'approcher de ce qu'Il avait de plus précieux… Le corrompre... Le détruire… Tout ça dans la peau d'un simple centurion. Et tu sais quelles ont été ses dernières paroles avant que je ne l'achève ? – il faut dire qu'elles sont devenues cultes. 'Père, pourquoi m'as-Tu abandonné ?' Pathétique. Vraiment pathétique."

"Il s'est manifesté. Sa colère a fait trembler toute la Terre. Il est venu pour Lui."

"Oui, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait rendu son dernier souffle. Il n'était plus là pour le voir. T'imagines un peu le désespoir du gamin ?! Un délice. Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux ?"

"Si telle est la volonté de Notre Seigneur…"

"Lui, je sais pas, mais moi je trouve ça très excitant. Grisant même. L'idée même de mener une expérience après tant de siècles, je dois dire que c'est plutôt rafraîchissant. Tiens, ça me fait penser… je ne voudrais pas que tu te dessèches prématurément – où serait le jeu ?"

Sans crier gare, le démon se trancha les veines du poignet et le pressa contre les lèvres de son hôte. Ce dernier eut beau se débattre, serrer les dents, c'était déjà trop tard. Le sang soufré avait envahi son système. Alastair observait d'un air satisfait les veines de l'ange prendre une teinte noirâtre.

"On va bien s'amuser toi et moi."

"Non…" (les yeux vitreux, comme drogué)

"Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui !"

Il lui arracha une plume en même temps qu'un hurlement. Puis, tel un scribe, il la trempa longuement dans son sang, finissant de souiller cette parcelle de divin, avant de graver sur le torse de l'ange deux mots. Juste deux mots. Deux mots susurrés. Deux mots qui le firent hurler de douleur. Deux mots qui le laissèrent perplexe.

" _Un peu…_ "

"Fais de beaux rêves, mon mignon !"

Castiel, qui peinait à rester conscient, sembla suivre son conseil quand il se laissa engloutir par les Ténèbres.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

 _"Fais de beaux rêves, mon mignon…"_

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Cette voix, ce sourire carnassier lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Lorsqu'il avait ressuscité, il pensait s'être affranchi de l'emprise d'Alastair. Au vu de ses cauchemars, il s'était bien fourvoyé.

Le corps tremblant, des flashs de sa vie passée revenaient le hanter. Alastair et son imagination. Alastair et ses expériences.

Une seule question l'obsédait maintenant. Il en avait subi des tortures durant son séjour infernal – en quarante ans, il avait eu le temps d'expérimenter –, toutes plus marquantes les unes que les autres. Mais la crucifixion n'était pas son pire souvenir. Alors pourquoi ?


	4. Chapter 4

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un paysage de désolation. Pas un son ne filtrait. A perte de vue, les arbres s'étaient couchés au sol, formant un cercle tout autour de lui. Leur disposition n'avait rien de naturelle. Il frissonna involontairement. Il se souvenait de l'Enfer, de ses terres arides et peu accueillantes – après tout, il n'avait pas vocation à susciter le plaisir ; juste la peur, le désespoir, la souffrance. Et il avait beau essayer d'effacer cette image de son esprit, un simple regard autour de lui suffisait à susciter le malaise. Pourtant... Pourtant... Il ne flottait pas dans l'air cette puanteur caractéristique. Plus étrange encore, le sol ne portait pas de cadavre. Juste cette tombe fraîchement remuée. Juste cette croix de bois, plantée, anonyme, mais qui témoignait de l'amour des siens. Intrigué, il posa une main sur le seul objet encore debout à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Presque instantanément, il ressentit comme une décharge électrique. Puis les images se mirent à défiler. Celles d'un homme qui se réveillait enfermé dans un cercueil. Celles d'un homme qui creusait son chemin vers la sortie. Celles d'un homme... seul. Et sa grâce se tordit de douleur en même temps que cette âme souffrait. Car cette âme qui paniquait, troublée d'avoir recouvré une enveloppe charnelle, et qui se sentait abandonnée, il la connaissait que trop bien. Il coupa la connexion à contrecœur. Il lui fallait faire vite. Certes ils ne se trouvaient plus en Enfer, mais il avait à nouveau perdu l'Homme Vertueux. Et c'était comme si l'âme et l'homme l'avaient oublié.

"Y a quelqu'un ?"

La voix lui parvint aussi claire que si l'homme avait été à ses côtés. Sa grâce le tirailla à nouveau. Scintillante de joie à l'idée de le retrouver et de le savoir sain et sauf, elle le suppliait... elle lui hurlait de se transporter auprès de lui. Un bruissement d'ailes plus tard, c'était chose faite.

"Y a quelqu'un ?"

Il aurait voulu lui dire 'oui', mais les mots lui manquaient. Il était là, devant lui. En chair et en âme. Et il n'avait jamais vu aussi beau spectacle. Certes son âme portait les stigmates de l'Enfer, mais elle illuminait les ténèbres. Elle était la preuve que l'espoir... le renouveau... la vie... pouvaient devenir réalité ; même après l'Enfer. Il soupira d'aise, caché aux yeux de l'humain.

Dean prenait des friandises et des bouteilles d'eau pour les mettre dans un sachet. Puis son regard se posa sur un magazine où des jeunes femmes posaient, dénudées et lascives. L'intérêt qu'il portait à ce... cette incitation à la débauche laissa l'ange perplexe, d'autant plus quand il le vit le glisser dans le sac avec le reste. Piqué par la curiosité, Castiel le suivit, dissimulé dans l'ombre, jusqu'à une machine posée sur le comptoir. Un doigt s'abattit sur le bouton et Dean prit le contenu du tiroir. Intrigué, l'ange bascula la tête sur le côté. C'était ce à quoi se résumait la vie d'un humain ? La nourriture. Le sexe. Des bouts de papier. Quelle étrange espèce !

L'écran de télévision s'alluma sur des parasites. Dean alla l'éteindre, mais Castiel retint son souffle. Perdu dans ses contemplations, il venait de dévoiler sa présence. Il savait le face à face inéluctable, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer cet équilibre fragile, briser cette confiance qu'il avait si durement gagné. Qui savait comment réagirait Dean s'il se savait épié par celui par qui il se sentait abandonné ! D'autant que Castiel voyait bien que l'homme se doutait de quelque chose. Pour la première fois depuis sa création, il était en proie au doute... et ça le terrifiait au plus haut point. Il avait peur de décevoir son Père et pire encore, il avait peur de décevoir Dean Winchester. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son sort. Il se sentit comme attiré par un champ magnétique et en oublia toute prudence. Le poste de radio s'alluma... puis le téléviseur... Presque par automatisme, Dean lança du sel à travers la pièce. Pensif, l'ange fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il savait pourtant que cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il savait bien qu'il était un Ange de Notre Seigneur. Pas une des ces âmes égarées. Pas une de ces abominations. Alors pourquoi ?

"Dean ! Dean, c'est moi, Castiel ! Je t'ai sauvé de la Perdition."

Contre toute attente, le principal intéressé s'effondra à genoux alors que toutes les vitres se brisaient.

"Dean ! Dean ! Ecoute-moi !"

Mais il était clair qu'il ne l'entendait pas, les mains pressées sur ses oreilles, le visage crispé de douleur. Castiel aurait voulu le toucher, le rassurer, mais il se ravisa de peur de le blesser davantage. Son âme était suffisamment affolée comme ça. Alors, le cœur gros, il s'en éloigna à regret, non sans lui avoir lancé une dernière fois un regard désolé avant de disparaître. Ça lui déchirait la grâce ; son absence lui pesait déjà. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait se résoudre à l'abandonner définitivement. Il ne voulait pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. Castiel ignorait si cela faisait partie du plan de son Père mais lui, Ange de Notre Seigneur, s'était attaché à un humain et refusait de le perdre.

Ce fut une cause moins noble qui le fit sortir de sa retraite.

"Je t'invoque, je te conjure, je t'ordonne d'apparaître devant nous !"

Comme il aurait voulu que cette rencontre se fît en d'autres lieux, en d'autres circonstances, mais surtout entre eux deux ! Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait coincé avec l'Homme Vertueux, une médium, un vieil homme et une abomination. Vous parliez d'une intimité ! Oui bon, ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose dans la tête d'un ange, mais là c'était juste... trop. Pour qui se prenaient-ils à la fin ? L'invoquer ? Lui ordonner ? A lui, Ange du Seigneur ? Son Père ne l'avait pas créé pour obéir à leurs ordres. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Dean l'espace d'un instant. _Ou alors juste aux siens..._ L'écran de télévision s'alluma.

"Je t'invoque, je te conjure, je t'ordonne d'apparaître devant nous !"

Sa patience commençait sérieusement à s'effriter.

"Arrêtez ça ! Connaissez-vous ne serait-ce que la portée de vos actes ? Savez-vous seulement qui je suis ? Ce que je suis ? Passez votre chemin ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille à m'affronter. Vous n'êtes pas prêts pour ma puissance. Mon nom est Castiel et mon nom seul suffit à faire trembler."

"Castiel ? Non, désolé, je ne me laisse pas si facilement impressionner."

"Castiel ?"

L'ange tourna sa tête vers cette voix qui n'avait jamais paru aussi douce musique à ses oreilles. Il crut même un instant l'avoir retrouvé mais...

"Oui, c'est ainsi qu'il se fait appeler. Il essaie de me faire peur. Il me souffle de renoncer. Castiel, je te conjure et je te demande de me montrer ton visage !"

"Cette quête est stupide. Votre curiosité sera votre perte."

"Je te conjure et je te demande de me montrer ton visage !"

"Vous autres, humains, vous n'aimez pas l'inconnu. Mais il y a tellement de choses qui vous dépassent. Etres bornés !"

"Je te conjure et je te demande de me montrer ton visage !"

"Vous voulez tout connaître. Aucun secret ne doit vous échapper. Qu'en importe le prix ! Inconsciente !"

La table se mit à bouger.

"On devrait peut-être arrêter."

"Enfin quelqu'un de sensé dans cette pièce. Merci vieil homme."

"Non, j'ai presque réussi. Je te demande de me montrer ton visage."

"Pauvre folle !"

"Montre-moi ton visage à l'instant !"

Devant la puissance de l'incantation, Castiel perdit le contrôle et ne put plus contenir sa puissance ni cacher sa véritable apparence à qui voulait la connaître. Une lumière d'un blanc éclatant irradia toute la pièce mais, à entendre les hurlements de la jeune femme seule, il sut que seule la médium avait été impactée.

"Je vous l'avais bien dit."

sss

Castiel s'était longuement demandé pourquoi l'Homme Vertueux le fuyait. Puis il avait lu l'horreur dans ses yeux quand la médium avait perdu la vue. Lui n'avait pas compris pourquoi on en faisait tant de cas. Après tout, il l'avait prévenue. Après tout, il y avait des choses bien plus urgentes à accomplir. Sauver le monde de l'Apocalypse, par exemple. Et cette lourde tâche incombait à ce Dean Winchester qui le fuyait autant qu'il l'obsédait. Il l'avait même surpris à prononcer son nom pendant son sommeil. Peut-être que cette séance avec la médium n'avait pas été vaine. Peut-être que tous ces sacrifices n'avaient pas été vains. Peut-être que cette séance avait réveillé en Dean des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de lui. Des souvenirs de l'Enfer. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il en ressentait le besoin. Et un ange n'avait jamais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Les anges existaient pour obéir au Très-Haut. Rien de plus. Rien de plus ? Il bascula sa tête comme si quelque chose lui échappait.

Un léger grincement le sortit de sa rêverie. L'abomination s'apprêtait à en rejoindre une autre. En temps normal il n'y aurait prêté aucun intérêt. Ce que faisait celui qui se faisait appeler Samuel Winchester lui importait peu. Seul Dean était sa charge... et il était désormais seul. Il aurait presque eu l'air paisible, assoupi dans ce lit, un livre à la main. Oh, Castiel n'était pas omniscient, mais il était loin d'être bête. Ce livre, tout comme ceux qui jonchaient le lit, faisaient partie d'une recherche dont il était l'objet. Lui, Ange de Notre Seigneur, était mis au même rang que toutes ces abominations que le chasseur traquait ?

Castiel laissa de côté son amour-propre et son amertume – était-ce de la tristesse ? –, et reporta son attention sur l'humain le plus important de toute la Création depuis Adam. Cherchant à retrouver la connexion jadis perdue, il posa sa main sur l'empreinte laissée sur l'épaule gauche de Dean. Presque instantanément, il ressentit cette décharge électrique. Presque instantanément il se trouva envahi par ce sentiment de contentement. Presque instantanément, l'écran de télévision et la radio se mirent en route, et réveillèrent Dean qui se saisit de son fusil.

"N'aie pas peur..."

C'était peine perdue.

"Dean !"

Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, coupant une nouvelle fois le lien qui le liait à l'ange.

"Seigneur, Père, pas encore !"

L'histoire se répétait. Dean n'avait pas confiance. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance.

"N'aie pas peur Dean. Je suis celui qui t'a sauvé de la Perdition. Tu te rappelles ?"

Le miroir se fissura et Dean lâcha son fusil pour se protéger les oreilles.

"Je sais que tu refuses de l'entendre, mais tu es un homme bon. J'ai confiance dans le jugement de Notre Seigneur et Père. J'ai foi en toi comme j'ai foi en Lui. Cette deuxième chance, tu la mérites. Tu méritais d'être sauvé, Dean Winchester. Je l'ai toujours cru. N'en doute jamais."

Les fenêtres explosèrent et Dean s'allongea au sol.

"Dean ? Dean, tu m'entends ?!"

Mais Dean avait basculé dans l'inconscience, les oreilles en sang.

"Il faut croire que non. Je t'avais mal jugé, mais on se reverra Dean Winchester..."

Les ailes basses, la grâce en miettes, il disparut sans un bruit.

sss

Castiel se demandait s'il rencontrerait un jour l'Homme Vertueux, si toutefois ce dernier tenait à le rencontrer. Réfugié dans le paradis d'un jeune autiste, il en fut une nouvelle fois arraché contre son gré. Agacé par tant d'audace, il leva une tempête. Il ne fallait quand même pas que ça devienne une manie non plus. Il n'était pas un animal de compagnie qu'on pouvait siffler à la moindre occasion. Il fronça les sourcils. Ceci lui semblait vaguement familier... Il n'y attacha pas plus d'importance ; il venait de reconnaître la présence de Dean. Il calma un peu ses ardeurs. Un peu seulement. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se cachait derrière ces portes et l'acharnement de ces humains à vouloir l'attaquer devenait lassant. N'étant pas de ceux qui soignaient leur entrée, l'ange se dirigea de pied ferme vers la grange, ouvrant les portes avec moult fracas. Cette fois-ci, il fut accueilli par des balles. Quand comprendraient-ils la futilité de leurs actions ?

"Qui es-tu ?"

"C'est moi qui t'ai ramené de là où tu étais. Je t'ai sauvé de la Perdition."

"Ouais, je te remercie."

A voir le couteau s'enfoncer dans son vaisseau, le message n'était visiblement toujours pas passé. Il soupira d'agacement en retirant la lame de sa poitrine. Le vieil homme s'avançait vers lui, armé d'une tige de fer. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces enfantillages. Alors, quand le vieil homme vint à sa hauteur, il posa deux doigts sur son front et le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Dean lui porta un regard accusateur, mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

"On doit discuter. Seuls."

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Castiel."

"Oui, ça j'avais compris. Dis-moi ce que tu es."

"Je suis un ange de Notre Seigneur." _Mais ça tu sembles l'avoir oublié..._

"Les anges n'existent pas. Alors barre-toi !" _Tu méritais d'être sauvé, mais ça aussi tu sembles l'avoir oublié._

"C'est ça ton problème, Dean, tu n'as pas la foi." _Mais moi j'ai foi en toi._

Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel et laissèrent apparaître les ailes invisibles de Castiel. Elles n'avaient rien de majestueuses. Elles étaient déployées de manière grotesque, comme celles de ces malheureux papillons qui avaient fini dans des cadres.

"Tu parles d'un ange !"

Castiel savait qu'il aurait dû être piqué au vif – on ne badinait pas avec les ailes d'un ange –, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Tout au plus était-il profondément attristé.

"Je t'avais mal jugé. Certains humains possèdent des pouvoirs et parviennent à voir mon vrai visage. Je croyais que tu faisais partie de ceux-là. J'avais tort."

L'apparence de l'ange changea brusquement. Dans un flash, il n'était plus cet homme vêtu d'un imperméable beige, il était un ange cloué par les ailes, le corps en sang et le regard torturé.

"Je t'avais mal jugé... J'avais tort."

Ces images hantèrent Dean bien après son réveil.

"Cas..."

Il croyait de moins en moins aux coïncidences. D'abord son ange disparaissait et maintenant, il avait ces visions. Putain, comment il pourrait oublier ce regard ? Résigné. Perdu. Vide.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Tu parles d'un ange ! Tu es vraiment pathétique. Regarde-toi ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu ? Un ange cloué au sol. La pute soumise d'un démon. Tu parles d'un ange !"

Dean se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Un rire malsain. Un rire machiavélique qui jurait avec le personnage. Castiel ne vit pas l'image se liquéfier. Castiel ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était revenu dans les geôles d'Alastair. Pour lui, c'était comme quitter un cauchemar pour un autre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Dans tous les cas, il avait perdu Dean. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue.

"Tu parles d'un ange !" (voix moqueuse)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas trop attendu cette suite *promis juré pas craché, je vais essayer d'être plus rapide à écrire***

 **Petite mise en garde pour vos petits cœurs : il y a quelques scènes... violentes ? *en même temps, c'est Alastairesque hein ?!***

 **Bonne lecture petits lecteurs ! ^^**

* * *

"Pauvre petit séraphin !... On ne méritait pas la clémence de Papa ? Oh oui, Castiel a été un bien vilain garçon et Papa m'a demandé de sévir. C'est qu'Il te sait entre de bonnes mains et Il évitera de salir les siennes – Monsieur a semble-t-il une réputation à tenir. Alors tu pourras toujours l'implorer, mais je te préviens : Son nom n'a jamais été créé que pour faire souffrir. Mieux vaut ne pas faire attendre Son Altesse sérénissime, tu ne crois pas ?"

Si Castiel émit une quelconque objection, il ne la verbalisa pas. Frustré par l'absence de réaction de son prisonnier céleste, Alastair lui saisit violemment la mâchoire.

"Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Toujours ce problème de respect. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?"

Inconsciemment, l'ange baissa les yeux.

"Regarde-moi !"

Les tremblements de Castiel n'échappèrent pas au démon qui s'en délecta.

"Alors comme ça, toi, l'emplumé, tu as peur de moi ?"

Il marqua une pause, le temps pour Castiel de s'affoler. Le démon venait de poser une question et lui restait toujours muet. Son corps se tendit alors qu'Alastair le fixait avec une intensité toute nouvelle. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malsain alors que ses yeux se voilèrent de noir, arrachant un dernier frisson à Castiel.

"C'est inespéré. Ça ouvre de nouvelles perspectives…"

Et alors que Castiel allait laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement…

"Et ne crois surtout pas que je t'ai oublié."

Comme pour illustrer son propos, il se saisit d'un poignard et en apprécia le tranchant.

"J'ai toujours aimé la torture. Toutes les formes de torture. Aucun favoritisme. J'en fais usage avec tout autant de passion et de finesse. Mais torturer un angelot, un de ces oiseaux de mauvaise augure…"

Il fit une pause dramatique, faisant glisser la lame le long du visage de son prisonnier jusqu'à laisser s'écouler du sang. Puis il approcha ses lèvres lentement et lécha le sang avec avidité.

"… a le goût de la friandise. Chaque incision, chaque entaille illumine ma journée."

Il joignit le geste à la parole sans toutefois réussir à arracher un seul cri à son hôte. Frustré, il changea de tactique.

"Alors quoi ? Un Chien de l'Enfer a avalé ta langue ?"

Figé par la terreur, Castiel émit à peine un gémissement.

"Cerbère ! Viens là, mon grand ! – Oui, les anciens propriétaires ont laissé quelques affaires avant de partir."

Des aboiements résonnèrent dans la pièce et firent vibrer les murs. Un nuage soufré laissa place à une bête monstrueuse tant par sa taille que par ses trois têtes, toutes aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres.

"Montre à notre invité combien tu l'apprécies…"

Castiel tenta futilement de se soustraire à la sinistre créature. Quelles chances avait-il sans pouvoir et cloué sur place ?

Il vit les têtes renifler l'air avant qu'un grognement sourd ne se fasse entendre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Cerbère l'attaqua, lui arrachant des lambeaux de chair et le recouvrant d'une bave par trop corrosive.

"A défaut d'avoir avalé ta langue, il a fait un festin de ton épaule."

Castiel avait cessé de l'écouter depuis longtemps ; les hurlements étaient trop forts. Le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait des siens et il bascula dans l'inconscience.

"Et il t'a fait recouvrer la voix. Brave bête."

SPN SPN SPN

Castiel se réveilla en douceur, bercé par les murmures et cette main qui glissait délicatement dans ses cheveux. Etrange comme il en faut parfois peu pour apaiser et mettre en confiance…

"Hé mec, ils t'ont vraiment pas raté. Je n'en avais pas vu d'aussi près depuis…"

"Depuis qu'ils sont venus te chercher à la fin de ton pacte."

"Pas vraiment mon heure de gloire."

Silence.

"Dean, pourquoi es-tu là ?"

Le principal intéressé se raidit imperceptiblement.

"Dean ?" (inquiet)

"D'où tu connais mon nom ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je t'ai sauvé de la Perdition."

"T'as vraiment été bercé trop près du mur."

"Je ne saisis pas cette référence." (fronçant les sourcils) "Je n'ai jamais été bercé. Un ange de Notre Seigneur n'a pas besoin de dormir. Ce sont des besoins terrestres… humains."

"Pardonnez-nous de n'être que de misérables humains. Il y a juste une faille dans ton raisonnement, Votre Altesse." Basculement de tête. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu penses m'avoir sauvé, mais nous sommes tous les deux en Enfer. Pas vraiment la destination de rêve."

"Impossible !"

"Impossible n'est pas l'Enfer."

"Mais je t'ai sauvé. Je t'ai élevé au-delà du monde infernal. Je t'ai ramené auprès des tiens."

"Tes infos sont pas à jour, mec. Tu parles d'un ange !"

Sur ces mots, ce dernier se figea. Son visage se ferma et il détourna le regard.

"Quoi ? J'aurais dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? Monsieur ne supporte pas la critique. Castiel ne supporte pas d'avoir tort."

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'entendre de sa bouche son nom en intégralité puisse faire aussi mal. Mais Dean avait l'air si différent… si désintéressé… si froid…

"Quoi ? Le Chien de l'Enfer a avalé ta langue ? Oh, je vois… On te l'a déjà faite. Désolé. On a tous le même humour par ici et généralement pas un public réceptif. L'Enfer quoi !"

"Tu mérites d'être sauvé, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et qui te dis que je veux l'être ?"

"Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Je sais que tu ne penses pas mériter ton salut, que tu crois que le sacrifice que tu as fait au nom de Samuel implique ta damnation éternelle…"

Il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?"

"C'est juste… tout ça. Tu crois mon sort à ce point misérable ? Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne m'appesantis plus sur ma conscience. J'ai torturé, tu sais. J'y ai même pris du plaisir. Bah tu vois, ça ne me fait plus rien. Ni dépression ni révolte."

"Dean…"

"Non tu vois… si je ne veux pas être sauvé, c'est parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver."

"Dean… Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?"

"Des mois ? Des années ? Des siècles ? J'ai arrêté de compter il y a bien longtemps. Quand le Dean d'autrefois a cessé d'exister."

Et quand il se retourna vers l'ange, il lui fit face avec un regard d'obsidienne, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Castiel lui jeta un regard horrifié et tenta de lui échapper. C'était sans compter cette main qui agrippa violemment ses cheveux.

"Oh ! Tu ne m'aimes plus. C'est mon nouveau look qui ne te plaît pas ? Tss… Tss… Tss… Si c'est pas malheureux pour un ange de s'arrêter sur l'apparence."

Il huma l'air avec satisfaction.

"Et tu as peur de moi… Au lieu d'essayer de me sauver, tu aurais mieux fait de te sauver toi-même. Maintenant il est trop tard pour fuir, l'ami. Prépare-toi à souffrir."

Sur ce, il lui empoigna l'épaule et le traîna jusqu'à une table en bois sur laquelle il le jeta avant de l'y attacher solidement. Castiel restait figé. Peut-être de peur. Peut-être de stupeur. Ce Dean était aux antipodes de celui qu'il connaissait. Certes, il l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'irrévérencieux, d'impulsif, de buté, d'indiscipliné ; tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui avait appris à être. Puis il avait découvert l'homme juste derrière l'habit de l'être imparfait. Il ne pensait pas que les deux lui manqueraient un jour.

Il en venait aussi à regretter son surnom, aussi futile qu'il fût. Tout était bon pour oublier que cet homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier était devenu un être froid et calculateur. Et tout était de sa faute. Confronté à ses échecs, le constat était sans appel : il avait créé un monstre, un monstre portant le masque d'un homme charmant.

"Alors, on abandonne déjà la partie ?" (boudeur) "Comme c'est dommage ! J'adore quand elles se débattent !..."

"Dean…"

"Susurre-le-moi encore…"

"Dean, arrête ! Ce n'est pas toi. Tu…"

"Tu m'ennuies."

Et d'un geste de la main, il le fit taire.

"C'est bien mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et moi. Un silence qui en dit long."

Castiel fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension.

"Oh ça va, tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça. Surtout qu'il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps. Juste assez pour choisir ce qui présidera à ta destinée."

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Dean laissa glisser ses doigts sur la collection d'armes mise à sa disposition. Tantôt il les soupesait, tantôt il en vérifiait le tranchant – il n'y avait rien de pire pour une réputation qu'une lame mal affûtée. Son choix se porta finalement sur un scalpel. Puis, tel un prédateur avec sa proie, il encercla sa victime et réduisit progressivement la distance qui les séparait.

"Aie confiance…" (un sourire s'étirant progressivement sur ses lèvres)

Avec la précision du chirurgien, il pratiqua de longues incisions de long en large sur son torse, arrachant des hurlements à sa victime.

"Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que je te ferai crier. Et ça ne fait que commencer, mon ange."

Une larme roula sur sa joue contre son gré et Dean vint l'effacer du pouce dans un geste presque tendre.

"Oh mon ange !"

"Dean…"

"Ça ne fait que commencer…"

Il arracha les bandes de peau une à une, mettant la chair à vif, en prenant le temps de faire souffrir au maximum celui qui était devenu sa victime. L'ange se tordait de douleur ; sa respiration se faisait difficile. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à son bourreau. Bien sûr, Castiel savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dévoiler autant ses faiblesses, mais il en n'avait cure. La douleur prenait le dessus sur tout, même sur sa raison. Jamais il ne s'était senti à ce point sans défense… Aussi humain.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Dean revenir armé cette fois d'un couteau. Ce n'est que quand la lame lui transperça l'épaule qu'il comprit son erreur.

"Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à m'échapper. Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens."

Le regard avide, Dean se rapprocha de l'ange totalement à sa merci. Le sourire qui s'élargissait sur ses lèvres n'était pas pour rassurer Castiel. Quand Dean grava sur son bras son prénom en lettres de sang, il sut qu'il avait eu raison.

"Comme ça tu n'auras plus d'excuse pour l'oublier…"

Ange ou non, la douleur fut telle que son cœur s'emballa et il bascula dans l'inconscience.

"Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement."

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Malicieuse. Perverse.

" _Sine viribus deficere ostende alas extendeque !_ "

Quand les ailes de l'ange se manifestèrent, Dean les étudia longuement. Puisqu'il en avait l'occasion, autant jouer tous ses atouts. Son attention se porta donc finalement sur les plumes qui lui couvraient les omoplates. D'un geste sec, il en arracha une poignée et réveilla son hôte dans la douleur.

"C'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux…"

Tentant de reprendre son souffle, Castiel se surprit à plonger son regard dans celui du démon dans un mélange subtil de peur et de défiance.

"Dean... ça te ressemble…"

"Beaucoup !" (ses yeux flashant en noir)

Dean se saisit d'un tisonnier chauffé à blanc et entreprit d'illustrer son propos. Au sens propre. Sur le torse de sa victime. Les hurlements, tous plus déchirants les uns que les autres, ne l'arrêtèrent pas dans sa sinistre besogne. Bien au contraire, il abattit ensuite avec d'autant plus de ferveur les plumes sur ce nouveau terrain de jeu. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Castiel s'éteigne à nouveau.

SPN SPN SPN

Quand Dean se réveilla cette nuit-là, ce fut pour vomir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello petits lecteurs (im)patients ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas trop attendu. Voici un petit chapitre pour vous (et rien que pour vous) !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

"Dean, tu…?"

"Je vais bien."

Sam poussa un grognement incrédule.

"Quoi ! Tu veux des preuves aussi ?"

"Pas la peine. Elles traînent encore dans la cuvette."

"Oh, c'est fin ça ! Très fin. Venant de toi… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi."

"Dean… On en a déjà parlé. Il n'y a rien de mal à avouer ses faiblesses."

"Faiblesses ? Qui est faible ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu vas m'abandonner sur le bord de la route, parce que Dean sera un handicap ?"

"Dean, tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera jamais."

"Mais tu l'as déjà fait."

"Ecoute, je sais que Stanford…"

"Qui te parle de Stanford ?"

"Dean, parle-moi !"

"Je ne sais pas le pire : que tu l'aies fait ou que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte."

"Parle-moi… On devait être honnête l'un envers l'autre, tu te souviens ?"

"C'est toi qui veux parler d'honnêteté ? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas été franc avec moi ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec ta démone ? Quoi ! Ce n'est pas ta Ruby ? Ah oui, pardon, j'oubliais, tu es son larbin. Car oui, elle te manipule. Ta soif de vengeance t'aveugle. Je sais que tu penses faire le bon choix mais…"

"Je sauve des vies !"

"Mais à quel prix ? Regarde-toi. Tu as changé. Je te reconnais à peine. Faire confiance à un démon ? Utiliser tes pouvoirs ? Tu sais pourtant mieux que ça. Il y a des règles à respecter."

"Tu me prends pour un monstre, c'est ça ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis juste qu'il y a des limites qu'un chasseur ne devrait pas franchir."

"C'est l'homme qui a fait un pacte avec un démon et voué son âme à l'enfer qui me fait la morale ?"

"Peut-être, mais je l'ai fait en mon âme et conscience. Peux-tu en dire autant ?"

"Et regarde où ça t'a mené ? En Enfer. L'Enfer, Dean ! Ça t'a changé. Tu as changé." Sam prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme. "Je sais que ce que tu as vécu est… indescriptible. Tu as subi des tortures jour après jour. Tu as vécu des choses horribles. Personne ne sort indemne de ce genre d'expérience. Et même si j'ai toujours vu en toi un héros invincible, je sais que tout héros a ses limites. Je ne dis pas que tu es hors jeu ; juste vulnérable. Je sais qu'il faut une grande force d'esprit pour survivre à une telle expérience. Je sais aussi que tes souvenirs te hantent. Je sais pour les cauchemars… et je suis désolé si je n'ai pas toujours été là pour toi, si je t'ai donné l'impression que tu ne comptais pas pour moi. Tu es mon frère, Dean. Laisse-moi t'aider. Pour une fois. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !"

"Et ton truc, ça marche dans les deux sens ? Plus de secrets. Plus de mensonges."

"Evidemment." (joignant le geste à la parole)

"Plus de Ruby ?"

"Dean…"

"Plus de Ruby ?" (plus insistant)

Sam soupira, mais finit par céder.

"Ok. Plus de Ruby."

"Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile… Jerk !"

"Bitch !"

Sam prit une grande inspiration en prévision des révélations qu'il pensait explosives. Mais il avait beau soutenir le regard de son frère avec toujours plus d'intensité, Dean ne soufflait mot.

"Dean, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. S'il s'agit de l'Enfer…"

Sa vue se voila de rouge et Dean fut soudain happé dans un monde de peur et de souffrance. Ses yeux s'affolaient dans leurs orbites à mesure que les hurlements s'amplifiaient. Il était tétanisé. Il était pétrifié. Puis, d'un coup, le silence se fit assourdissant. L'esprit aux aguets, il testa ses liens pour s'apercevoir qu'il était libre. Il se hasarda alors à passer le dos de sa main sur son front et se laissa aller à soupirer de soulagement. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Quand il vit tout ce sang sur ses mains. Quand les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité. Quand une voix s'éleva qui lui semblait familière.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je te ferai crier. Et ça ne fait que commencer, mon ange."

Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Dean…"

La sienne.

"Dean ! Hé mec, ça va ?" (en le secouant)

"Hein ? Quoi ? Evidemment que ça va !"

"Dean…"

"C'est pas l'Enfer."

"On avait dit plus de secrets."

"C'est pas l'Enfer. Enfin, pas vraiment… Hé ! Sam !?"

"Hmm ?"

"T'as déjà rêvé de trucs si intenses qu'ils avaient l'air réels ?"

"Comme une vision ?" (inquiet)

Dean se passa machinalement la main sur l'empreinte laissée par l'ange sur son épaule.

"Non. J'sais pas. Enfin… plutôt comme une connexion."

"Une connexion ? Avec qui ?"

SPN SPN SPN

Castiel se réveilla dans une pièce que la lune éclairait de ses rayons. Méfiant, il se tint tout de suite sur ses gardes. A première vue, pas d'Alastair. Non pas qu'il se sente rassuré pour autant – la menace n'était pas toujours là où on l'attendait. Et là, dans cette pièce, il se sentait devenir claustrophobe. La peur se mua en panique quand il perçut du mouvement dans son dos. Il n'était pas seul… Lorsqu'il lui fit enfin face, son monde bascula dans la terreur. Non seulement il le reconnaissait, mais le piège était parfait. Espace clos rimait tristement avec sans issue.

"Dean…" (en déglutissant)

Si le principal intéressé l'entendit, il ne le montra pas. Du coin de l'œil, Castiel le vit s'approcher de son frère pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Puis, semblant satisfait, il se retourna vers l'ange qui ne put que retenir son souffle. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il parler ? Devait-il le raisonner ? Devait-il le supplier ? Toutes ces questions se volatilisèrent quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'éleva soudain.

"Excellent travail avec les Témoins !" _Les Témoins ? Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. D'autres sceaux sont en passe d'être brisés, pourquoi s'appesantir sur un échec ?_

"T'étais présent tout ce temps là ?"

Le ton du chasseur ne laissait aucune équivoque quant à son état d'esprit. Il était déçu. Pire, il se sentait trahi.

"Disons qu'on m'a appris la nouvelle." _Appris… Pas tout à fait. Je n'étais jamais loin. Je ne pouvais pas… C'était plus fort que moi._

"Merci en tout cas pour ton aide angélique. Encore un peu et il m'arrachait le cœur de la poitrine." _Mais tu dois comprendre ! J'étais ailes et grâce liées. Même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais pu intervenir._

"Tu comprends ?" (exprimant ses pensées tout haut)

Mais Dean ne l'entendait pas. Au lieu de ça, il avait la réplique cinglante et dégoulinante de sarcasme.

"Je croyais que les anges étaient parfois des anges gardiens. Avec de grandes ailes blanches…" _Raté, elles sont noires._ "…et des halos lumineux." _Pffff. N'importe quoi. Tout le monde sait qu'un ange de Notre Seigneur n'a pas besoin d'artifice pour irradier de lumière._

"Tu sais, un peu comme Joséphine. Pas des trouducs." _Je ne saisis pas ces références._

Quelque peu perdu, l'ange fronça les sourcils et bascula la tête sur le côté. 'Et alors ?' ne suffisait même pas à résumer sa pensée.

Un claquement de doigt le ramena à la réalité ; la voix qui s'éleva le fit sursauter. Il n'avait décidément pas l'esprit tranquille.

"Non mais tu l'entends l'autre ? Monsieur se fait des films et on devrait coller au portrait ? Dis, tu crois qu'il a déjà ouvert une Bible ? C'est vrai quoi ! Au moins, toi et moi on sait la vérité. On est des guerriers de Dieu. Des soldats ! Et on n'a jamais été à la bonne d'un misérable humain, fût-il l'Homme Vertueux. T'es pas d'accord ?"

Pris au dépourvu, le pauvre Castiel ne put articuler qu'un 'je…' avant d'être à nouveau coupé.

"Oh allez, tu peux me le dire à moi. On se connaît bien. Suis-je bête ! Je suis toi !"

"Impossible !"

"Oh, fais pas cette tête. C'est pas comme si j'étais une abomination, je suis une voix, la voix de ta conscience. Et crois-moi mon vieux, t'es pas conscient de grand-chose." (d'un air qui se voulait affligé)

"Un ange n'a pas de conscience. Père ne nous a pas donné de libre-arbitre. Il donne les ordres ; nous obéissons."

"Oh, comme c'est joliment dit ! ça serait encore mieux si ça représentait la réalité. Toi et moi connaissons la vérité. Tu n'as plus grand-chose de l'ange que tu as été. Tu as été souillé par le Péché. A maintes reprises."

"Blasphème !"

"Mais regarde-toi, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même ! Et à qui la faute ? J'te l'donne en mille : ce… cet… humain."

"Dean."

"Si tu veux."

"C'est son nom."

"C'est un détail. Mais bon, si ça peut te donner bonne conscience… Bonne conscience… Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Elle est bien bonne, non ?" Puis voyant que l'ange ne réagissait pas. "Evidemment que non. Rabat-joie."

Son double ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

"Oui, je sais, un ange n'a pas vocation à faire de l'humour. Entre nous, c'est bien dommage. Mais bon, puisqu'il faut parler sérieux, parlons corruption."

"Je ne…"

"Tu ne te sens ni corrompu ni souillé… Je sais. Et pourtant ! Comment n'as-tu pas remarqué les signes ? Tout est là. Tout a commencé là !" (en désignant la scène figée entre Dean et lui)

"Je ne saisis pas…"

"Puisqu'il faut tout t'expliquer."

Son double claqua de nouveau des doigts et la scène reprit son cours.

"Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Ton humain vient d'affronter les Témoins et nous accuse de n'avoir rien fait pour l'aider. Pire, il met en doute l'existence de Père. Comme d'habitude, il refuse de comprendre que tout ne tourne pas autour de sa petite personne et que les armées célestes ne sont pas éternelles. Dans sa tête, nous sommes à sa botte alors que nous sommes bien supérieurs à son espèce. Mais ça, il refuse toujours de l'admettre. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ?"

"J'ai perdu patience." (en baissant la tête)

"Oh mon petit angelot, tu as fait bien pire. Ecoute…"

"J'attends de ta part un peu plus de respect. J'ai su te tirer de l'Enfer. Je saurais aussi t'y renvoyer."

Castiel pâlit en même temps que Dean.

"Tu as fait preuve d'orgueil. Tu as fait démonstration de ta puissance. Tu as usé et abusé de ton statut d'ange pour montrer que tu lui étais et que tu lui resterais supérieur. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une victoire toute personnelle ? Pour voir disparaître de son visage cet air suffisant et cette arrogance ? Pas pour le respect en tout cas. Le respect se gagne, il ne s'achète pas. Et regarde-le, il ne te respecte pas. Il te craint."

"Ça semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment…"

"L'orgueil, Castiel."

"Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que ça finisse ainsi !"

"Tu ne voulais pas lui faire peur ?"

"Si… enfin non."

"Tu ne voulais qu'il cesse de te traiter comme un laquais ? N'essaie pas de me mentir. On ne peut échapper à sa conscience."

"Si mais…"

"Pas de 'mais' l'ami, tu as succombé au pire péché qu'il soit. Il a jadis ravi un autre ange du Paradis."

Ne pouvant plus supporter toutes ces accusations, Castiel se laissa glisser le long du mur.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Jamais je n'aurais pu en venir à de telles extrémités. J'ai bien trop perdu la première fois et bien trop à perdre maintenant."

"Ttttt… Toujours à abuser de la première personne. Méfie-toi, à trop user de l'orgueil, tu vas finir par l'incarner."

"Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil, je tiens à lui. Je l'ai sauvé des tourments de l'Enfer. Ce serait cruel de lui faire revivre tortures et damnation après lui avoir accordé une seconde chance."

"Ce n'est qu'un humain."

"C'est la mission que m'a confié Père."

"Un primate dépourvu de poils."

"J'ai foi en lui ! C'est mon ami !"

"Comme si deux êtres aussi différents pouvaient être amis ! Il a peur de toi. Tu parles d'un ami !"

"Peut-être ai-je perdu toute occasion de regagner sa confiance. Peut-être ne suis-je la création parfaite que je pensais être."

"Blasphème !"

"J'ai foi en lui et j'ai foi en Père, car Il l'a mis sur mon chemin. Et ça me suffit. J'espère juste qu'il pourra me pardonner."

Contre toute attente, Dean se retourna vers lui, ivre de colère.

"Te pardonner ? TE PARDONNER ? Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. Tu me sauves soi-disant et pourquoi ? Pour me mettre une Apocalypse sur le dos ? Wow ! C'est vrai que j'ai gagné au change ! Tu aurais moins joué au p'tit soldat de Papa, on en serait pas là. Ouais, je serais p't'êt' en Enfer. Hé, p't'êt' même que j'serais passé dans l'autre camp. Mais au moins je ne ressentirais plus rien. Sais-tu ce que ça fait de voir tous les gens que j'aime disparaître ? Et en contre-partie, j'ai quoi ? Un ange qui n'est même pas fichu de me protéger… de nous protéger. Non merci mais je passe."

Et d'un coup sec, il lui enfonça une lame dans le dos.

"J'admire comment ton humain tient à toi. Heureusement qu'il y a ce bout de ferraille, sinon tu te serais écroulé depuis bien longtemps. Si on t'avait dit que ton protégé te poignarderait dans le dos, tu l'aurais cru ?" (éclatant de rire)

Castiel se releva avec difficulté, le souffle haletant, et fixa son double avec un regard inquisiteur.

"Tu n'es pas ma conscience."

"Et le séraphin a gagné ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas de bon conseil. Après tout, je suis de la famille."

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil et ses yeux s'enflammèrent.

"Luc… Tu n'existes pas… Tu ne peux…"

"Ange de peu de foi. Mon règne est plus proche que tu ne le penses. Je sens les barrières autour de la cage s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Bientôt je serai libre et toi, mon petit séraphin, tu ne seras plus là pour le voir. Tu auras chuté tellement bas. Et tout ça à cause d'un humain."

"Dean…"

Son double s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra en laissant glisser sa langue fourchue.

"Aie conscience… C'est toujours la faute des humains." _Fais de beaux rêves mon mignon !_

SPN SPN SPN

"Un ami."

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue.


End file.
